


The Wayne Chronicles

by PeterDan8



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be a series.</p><p>This first part is about Martha Kane.<br/>2nd part would be Thomas Wayne.<br/>3rd part would be Bruce Wayne's childhood.<br/>4th part would be Bruce's parents' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wayne Chronicles

It'll be a series.

This first part is about Martha Kane.  
2nd part would be Thomas Wayne.  
3rd part would be Bruce Wayne's childhood.  
4th part would be Bruce's parents' death.


End file.
